Four and a Quarter Minutes Later
by a.lesser.saint
Summary: Missing scene from 'Prom Queen.' Blaine and Kurt resolve the kilt issue.


Title: Four and a Quarter Minutes Later  
>Summary: Missing scene from 'Prom Queen.' Blaine and Kurt resolve the kilt issue.<br>Location in the timeline: Missing scene from 'Prom Queen' (Episode 2.20) that takes place right after the kilt-unveiling and quarrel in the Hummel/Hudson living room.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine, Burt, and Finn looked at each other in dismay as Kurt clattered upon the stairs to his bedroom in a flurry of dark, pleated plaid and heavy boots. With a shrug, Finn took a swig from the cup in his hand and settled back on the couch, fairly certain that, this time, his stepbrother was not frustrated with him. After all, everyone knows that Braveheart is a totally kick-ass movie.<p>

Burt sighed and asked Blaine, "So, should I go talk to Kurt? You seem a little upset yourself right now."

Blaine averted his gaze uneasily and struggled to his feet. "No, I need to sort this out with him. I don't want to spoil his prom."

"Wait." Burt raised his left hand and gestured for Blaine to sit back down. He then raised his arm and peered at his watch. "Four and a quarter minutes."

Blaine's face contorted with confusion. "What?"

"Four and a quarter minutes," Burt repeated. "In my experience, that's the optimal amount of time to wait before going after Kurt when he storms off like this."

Blaine considered the advice thoughtfully. "That's… fairly precise."

"Well, it's really just an average. But if you chase right after him, he'll still be pissed off and you'll just end up fighting some more. If you wait for ten or more minutes, he'll start to think that you don't really care all that much and, maybe, took the time to stop and make a sandwich or something."

Finn surged upright, milk almost sloshing out of his glass. "Hey, I was hungry! I hadn't eaten all day." He glared weakly at Burt for a moment before sitting back gingerly, a slight pout on his lips.

Blaine bit back a laugh at the mental image of Finn strolling into Kurt's room, munching on a Dagwood-style sandwich while steam literally blew out of Kurt's ears.

Blaine and Burt shared an amused look, then Burt continued, "Anyway, it's best to let a few minutes pass, so he can work through the initial anger by himself. Then he'll be reasonable and willing to talk about things."

Blaine nodded. Then he heaved a sigh and said, "I don't know what to say, though. I'm not going to apologize for wanting him to be safe, to be careful."

Burt raised an eyebrow in a familiar manner. "Then don't. Kurt needs people to stand up to him. Listen, between losing his mother and the whole bullying thing, my son has mastered the art of martyrdom and guilt trips. You may not win a lot of battles against him, but if you don't call him out on his crap now and again, he'll become a tyrant, believe me, pal." Burt paused, then added a bit defensively, "He's a really great kid, just a little high-strung and pushy sometimes."

"I know," Blaine replied with a small, fond smile. He thought it over for a few moments, then levered himself to his feet. "I think that it's been about the proper amount of wait-time. If you will please excuse me…"

Burt waved him toward the stairs when he realized that the boy was actually waiting for his permission to leave. He shook his head; sometimes he wondered from just what catalogue his kid had ordered his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine approached Kurt's closed door. He took a deep breath, then slowly blew it out through his nose, and knocked calmly on the door. He heard footsteps from within, and the door swung open.<p>

Kurt spoke immediately, "I'm sorry."

Blaine's train of thought completely derailed at the contrite statement. While he recovered, he took a moment to study his boyfriend. Kurt had changed out of his formal wear and into some of his so-called casual clothes. His forehead was creased with worry, and his eyes were downcast.

Blaine reached out to take his hand. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt twitched away from his hand and paced away, seemingly too agitated to be soothed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am. Not about my outfit, I'm still going to wear it to prom. But I meant what I said. If you aren't comfortable with everything, you don't have to go. I can go with Mercedes; it's no big deal. Well, actually, if I'm going to steal one of Sam's dates, I should probably take Rachel. I can't really see the two of them getting along by themselves. In fact, I don't think that I've ever seen them in conversation. But I can go with Rachel and it'll be fine and we're pretty good friends these days and it'd probably be better really considering the whole Finn situation and—"

"Kurt. Calm down, breathe." Blaine marveled for a moment at his boyfriend's lung capacity. "Okay, what exactly is it that you're sorry for?"

Kurt sank limply onto the edge of his bed and clutched his hands together. "I'm sorry for referencing your experience at the Sadie Hawkins dance in front of my dad and Finn. You told me that in confidence, you trusted me with that, and I just kind of threw it in your face. I'm so sorry," he pleaded softly.

Blaine walked over and sat next to him. He nudged his shoulder against Kurt's and smiled gently. "Kurt… It's okay, really, but I do appreciate the apology." He paused and considered his options at this point.

Kurt decided it for him. "But you're not going to apologize for being concerned. That's what you're about to say, right?"

"Right. How'd you know that?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"I know you. Or, at least, I'm beginning to."

Blaine leaned away from him and searched his eyes. "Really? I feel like I can never _quite_ figure you out. I guess that I've fallen behind again."

"Well, you are naturally oblivious, and I'm tremendously smart. It was bound to happen."

Blaine laughed. He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to Kurt's mouth, then rested their foreheads together. "Well, I do offer some compensation, I hope."

"Meh." Kurt pulled him back for a longer kiss, then giggled slightly against his lips. "You'll do."

Blaine closed his eyes and savored the moment.

Kurt, however, still needed answers. He pulled away and asked, "So, about the prom….?"

"I want to go with you to prom, kilt and all, which was spectacular, I might add," Blaine stated firmly.

"But?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised.

Blaine decided to forego being surprised that Kurt had read his mind again. "But. I do think it would be best to… be cautious." He braced himself for an outburst, but none came. "We can have fun and enjoy each other's company without being blatantly affectionate and potentially upsetting anyone."

Kurt grimaced. "Okay, that sounds exactly like our agreement when we started dating. No PDA when out in the general population. Am I missing something?"

"No, that's basically it. I just wanted to reinforce the concept. Well, and maybe add a no-dancing-together addendum."

"What! Blaine, it's a _dance_. People are supposed to dance at prom. It's expected. There's no need to go all Footloose about it."

"I just meant no _slow_ dancing; other dancing is fine."

"So, just fast dances? Okay. Or is there some medium speed dancing that I don't know about?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine was swept with relief at Kurt's swift capitulation. "Yep, it's called the foxtrot. I'll have my grandfather teach it to you this weekend," he said with a wink.

Kurt responded with an appalled look. "I thought that the plan was to _not_ get beat up."

"My grandfather would never hit you. He's a gentleman." Blaine put his serious face back on. "So that's acceptable to you? The absence of slow dancing, I mean, not the foxtrot."

Kurt tilted his head. "Of course it is. Blaine, I just want to share my prom with you. If that means that I have to sit out the inevitable Taylor Swift travesty, then fine. Besides, I happen to know the group that will be performing the music, and I'll simply suggest that the majority of songs be upbeat. Problem solved." Kurt nuzzled his boyfriend and enthused, "It's gonna be a sensational night, just you wait and see."

Blaine smiled and hugged him. He admired how Kurt could sometimes still have such optimism; he just hoped it didn't also qualify as naivety. More importantly, he hoped Kurt was right.


End file.
